


Drugs, Gangs and Toxic Love

by methiwalanethmini95



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Drugs, Gen, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methiwalanethmini95/pseuds/methiwalanethmini95
Summary: "Why won't you just admit that you wanted to see me, that you love me" Leta's voice came out softer than she intended."Don't flatter yourself so darling, I don't love you. I merely enjoy fucking you" Dane sounded like he really couldn't care less.A thousand insults and curses came to Leta's mind that she wanted to blurt out at Dane, but she simply turned around and ran, ran into the night time, down the busy city streets, tears rolling down her now red cheeks.*Please listen to/watch the suggested videos first before reading the chapter, then after reading the chapter. I chose them carefully to first set the atmosphere, then to let the events of the chapter sink in :D ;)
Relationships: Dane Irish Matés/Laura, Dane Irish Matés/Leta Rose Keeting, Laura/Dark, Original Character(s) - Relationship





	1. Dane Irish Matés

Video: Believer by Imagine Dragons - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zCg7Ch6UzI

Chapter 1: Dane Irish Matés

Past: His mother left him with his father when he was 3 years old. His father is a good-for-nothing alcoholic, although he worked many jobs to make a living to provide for his son. The father and son relied heavily on government funds. Despite the small house in a crappy neighbourhood, constantly drunk and careless nature of his father and overwhelming financial constraints, Dane had a good relationship with his old man. Dane wanted his father's hard work to be paid-off so he took his school work seriously. In the small state school he went to, he was always a top student.

When Dane was 16, studying in grade 11, his father worked at a local wood furniture manufacturing place. The Wood furniture store: Clarity Lasso Wood (CLW) is owned by the Australian billionaire Clive Satint.

One day his father came home, completely drunk. In his state, he accidently let slip to Dane that he witnessed a drug exchange in the store. He told Dane that the wood furniture business is most likely a cover up or facade for how Clive Satint really makes his billions.

The very next day, his father died at work due to a "heart attack". Dane put the puzzle together to figure out that his father was simply killed because he saw something he shouldn't have.

In his defeated and heartbroken state, Dane made an impulsive decision to take down Clive Satint.

His plan: drop out of school and join the local thug king Cartel's gang The Blades. The Blades are rivals with Clive Satint in the drug business. Dane planned to improve The Blades to a point where they will take over all of Australian drug businesses, putting Clive Satint out of business.

So it happened that Dane dropped out of 11th grade, joined The Blades and he, overtime became their 2nd in command (beta). 5 years after he joined (21 years old), The Blades business is at an all time high. They still haven't caught up with Clive Satint, but they are giving him one hell of a competition.

During his time, Dane formed good relationships with his fellow gang members. He considered them his family and hence decided to remain with The Blades, to even go down with them.


	2. Get The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video: Jace Wayland edit (FLESH) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOQaoybdCSQ

"The hell dude, we just did 2 hours of training", Dark exclaimed, seeing his beta Dane, doing bench presses. Of course Dark isn't his real name, but The Blades went by whatever they liked to be called.

"Training your weak asses isn't enough for me, round everyone to the briefing room, I'll be down in 10. Line up the new recruits outside, I gotta test their marksman skills", Dane replied, authority clear in his voice.

After 5 more minutes, Dane rested the weights down. Any other day, he wouldn't stop until his muscles are trembling and his sweat is stinging his eyes, but today he had a shit load of work to get through. He wiped the sweat off his toned body and pulled on a grey, long sleeved shirt. Still in his gym shorts, he made his way to the briefing room.

"OK, listen up. We've already got the purest shit sent to us from Thailand, but we're not gonna distribute them until we get a clear market. Easiest way to get rid of our competition is to rat out all the others, without getting ourselves caught", Dane started his speech, all eyes on him.

"I had Club follow around Leta Keeting, the seriously hot daughter of the Director General of Security", Dane continued, followed by a wave of wolf whistles. "Turns out she's your typical good girl, but good news for us, she's got bad friends. Her friends like to party at the Qantas club and brings Leta with them to play mother. They'll be there tonight"

"Now the plan is simple: one of us are gonna approach her, get the girl to fall in love, educate her about the whereabouts of all the other gangs, and then as a favour to her lover and country, she will let her daddy know all the info. The Director General will arrest all the other gangs, clearing our competition. Easy."

"The question is, who's gonna be Leta's new lover? Personally, I think I should do it, given I'm the hottest guy here", Dane finished, to a round of applause from the ladies and grunts from the dudes.

"Right, its settled then. I'll sweep sweet Leta off her feet tonight. NOW, everyone back to work."

Once the room cleared, Dane remembered he still hasn't had breakfast, and made his way to the kitchen. Laura was standing against the kitchen bench, wearing nothing but her soft blue panties.

What a sight.

Dane loved how confident Laura was in her body. She is an absolute beauty with brown eyes, gorgeous black hair and, what Dane liked the most about her, well defined cheekbones. She had a tattoo on her back "Philippians 4:13". Who said bad girls can't be religious? Dane's eyes landed on another tattoo she had on her shoulder of a daisy. No matter how many times he's bit that tattoo, he just couldn't get enough.

Walking past her to the pantry, he lightly smacked her ass. "Put some clothes on, I've got a shit tonne to do today. I've got no time to get excited", came Dane's lustful voice.

"I'm sure you can spare 5 minutes for a quickie", Laure walked, seductively towards Dane. He didn't think twice before reaching down and grabbing her thighs. He lifted her up and pinned her to the pantry door. He buried his face into her neck and cupped one of her breasts. The soft moans escaping her only made his bulge bigger. She started grinding against his bulge and he quickly pulled out his dick. Pulling her panties, just enough to expose her wet lips, he pounded into her mercilessly.

Banging her against the pantry door in a steady, yet rough pace, he let out a sexy groan. He felt Laura's cunt clamp his cock, sending him over the edge. It amazed him how tight she is, even after the number of cocks she's had in her. Feeling her tightness around him, he sped up his pace, causing Laura to dig her nails into his skin, adding to the scratches previously made on his back.

They approached the climax in sync and after 3 more thrusts, they both came. Dane held himself in her for a second before pulling out. He quickly pulled on his shorts and went to the sink to wash his hands. "So you and Dark, you two getting serious?", Dane asked, walking back to the pantry.

"You jealous?", came Laura's reply as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Not as long as you let me hit it from time to time", Dane chuckled.


	3. The Allure of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video: Elite edit (This Is What Makes Us Girls) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkXH7gkI3Zw

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it" – Niklaus Michaelson, The Originals

Club was not wrong in his assessment of Leta... She is a good girl, but shy, she was not.

Leta knows who she is, and she knows how beautiful she is. At sweet sixteen, she already has the body of a woman. She is not an outdoor person and hates all kinds of sport, but she managed to drag herself to the gym 5 times a week... or at least 3 times. Rewarding her efforts, she has a perfectly toned, hourglass body, complete with full, firm and round breasts and an ass, only to second to Beyoncé's.

With a good skincare routine, she has soft, spotless, olive skin.

Her eyes are the deepest blue.

Top-heavy lips with a defined cupid's bow, naturally light red.

Cheek bones and jawline that never gave her the need for contouring.

Soft brown hair of the golden shade.

People couldn't help but be awe-struck at the first sight of her.

Though aware of this, she decided to keep her knees together until she meets her equal.

Aside from her beauty, she also prides herself in her academic achievements. In the all-girls boarding school she goes to, she is their best student. She is already the prefect of her house and plans on beings the school captain next year. If she can also become their valedictorian, she can apply for a one-way scholarship to Yale or Stanford, maybe even Harvard... Of course she doesn't have to try so hard, she can just get her daddy to put a word in for her... but... although ambitious and a little egoistic, she was not spoiled. Whatever she achieved in life, she wanted to earn it.

Her friends on the other hand, are the complete opposite, but she loved them dearly. Her friends Eva, Clary and Chris are basically a "hot-mess" with their own twists to its definition. Often Leta found herself doing their homework, making sure they submit their assignments on time... basically being the Hermione of the squad. But Leta could never get mad at them.

Although loving, her parents gave her a lifetime of boarding school. This means that her roommates/squad are basically family to her. Through her first A, her first 'fail', first heartbreake and her first period cramp, Eva, Clary and Chris were always there for her.

...

No its not Friday night, its still only Thursday. But... All 4 of them has finished their last exam for the semester, and they decided not to go home for the winter holidays. They are gonna rent an apartment in the city and spend the whole vacation at their own will, starting with a drunk night at their favourite club.

Leta never felt comfortable in the club environment, but someone had to drive the drunk girls back home. So, here she is, another night being her friends' personal security. She stood outside with her nose in Jane Eyre, every now and then going inside to check on the girls.

Taking her eyes off her book for a little while, she realized that she was completely alone, at the back of the club. Looking up, there wasn't a single star in the sky. Well of course there are no stars, it's the city. She decided this is the perfect time to get into deep thought about the meaning of life. Reflecting on her life so far, she is content. She's achieved everything she wanted to, and she's on the path to a great future... but she couldn't help but feel that something's missing.

Even though she couldn't afford any trouble, if she wanted to get into Yale, she wondered if she would one day look back at her life and regret not experiencing the thrill of danger. She realized that despite her accomplishments, she's never truly LIVED. Leta wondered if she should just drop her book, pride and security for once, go find some stranger and go home with him...

OK, enough deep thought, back to the book.

...

Sixth time checking on the girls and they're still not ready to go home. Leta came back outside and rolled her eyes before planting them in her book again. For some reason, she felt as if she wasn't alone at the back of the club this time. She felt watched. She looked up and looked around. No one. Its just her and one, dimmed street light pole. She shrugged and turned back to her book.

"Let me guess, you're waiting to drive your friends back home", came a deep and monotoned voice from infront of her... wait... infront? Looking up, she questioned how she didn't notice the man walking towards her now. He was wearing black jeans and a grey sleeveless hoodie. She couldn't make out his face as he had his back to the street light pole, but she did noticed how toned his arms are. He had tattoos all over his arms, in shapes she couldn't make out. All in all, the silhouette of him showed a lean, well built but not bulky, and strong posture.

"Y-yeah, I'm just waiting...", she stuttered and her voice trailed off.

Although she couldn't see the stars, they definitely had heard her deep thoughts, for the thrill of danger, in all its glory, is standing right before her now.


	4. Devils Roll Their Dice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video: Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic8j13piAhQ

"Her life was stable until she met me, Sheltered and safe so she never gets freed, But she loves trouble she's drawn to the danger, Never goes crazy, I bet I can change her, I could make her fall in love with a stranger" – G-Eazy

Dane was never a fan of blue eyes... ironic because he has blue eyes himself. He didn't like how they gave away too much about their owner's emotions and feelings. He thought dark brown eyes are the best at concealing. A mystery is always welcome in Dane's world... which is probably why he found Laura to be so fascinating.

But, his pickiness aside, he couldn't deny how beautiful the creature before him was. The wind was blowing her hair in the wrong direction, right to her face but she was not making any effort to pull it back. The woolly yellow dress and oversized jacket she was wearing did nothing to complement her figure. But, even through that, she was GORGEOUS. Dane wished to have her right there and then... ok calm down Dane, she's only 16.

"Aren't you cold", Leta asked, looking at his exposed arms. Dane only realised then that he was staring at her.. that must've looked creepy. He snapped out of it and chuckled a bit to himself.

"A bit", he said, sitting down next to her, straddling the bench, facing her. Leta placed the book on her lap and took off her jacket and offered it to him. The long-sleeved woolly dress is enough to keep her warm. "I thought it's the guy who's supposed to do that".

"Please it's the 21st century", Leta said as he put on her jacket. Now that his arms are covered, she wished she got a better look at his tattoos first.

They both sat there in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Somehow, it didn't feel awkward to either of them. Neither felt the need to initiate conversation.

The wind blew again, a bit harsher this time causing Leta's hair to go, everywhere. This time she did try to pull it back, and felt two more hands come to her aid. Dane collected her hair, laughing mockingly and tied it up to a bun. "Thanks", Leta let out an embarrassed smile as she felt his hand, right above her knee. She only noticed then that he's moved closer to her, his knee is touching the side of her thigh.

Dane may have stunning features and he was, no doubt, intimidating. But, as mentioned before, Leta's not a shy person. She looked at his hand on her thigh, then turned and looked directly at him. "I'm not a first night type of person", she whispered with a smirk.

Dane returned the smirk, then reached with his other hand to grab her waist. He roughly pulled her towards him as the hand on her thigh moved to grab her hip. Leta gasped at his action and lightly gripped his shoulder, her other hand still holding her book. She faced away from him as his forehead rested on her temple. The knowledge of how close they are caused a tingling sensation in her belly and she questioned her morals. This is a complete stranger. His breathe brushed her cheek and she blushed, biting her bottom lip.

Dane moved his hand on her hip to her neck to caress her cheek with his thumb. Her skin is so soft and she looked so delicate in his capable arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then moved to her earlobe. He wanted to whisper all sorts of things. He thought how he could strip this sweet creature off her bravery and make her his. He chuckled against her neck at the thought as Leta's breathing pace increased. She let go of the book, dropping it and along with it, dropping her pride and security. She instead placed her hand on his thigh, turning her torso to face him. She placed a light kiss on his lips, taking Dane by surprise. He pulled back a bit to look at her with a curious look on his face. She looked so eager and he didn't want to hold back anymore.

"Straddle me", he commanded.

She stared at him, bewildered.

Dane inhaled loudly, showing impatience "I hate repeating myself".

Leta really should be running, or telling him to 'get lost', but she didn't want to. She has never been this way with any guy ever. As dangerous as this was, something about his commanding voice broke down her pride. She stood up. Being deliberately slow in her motion and maintaining eye contact with him, she lifted the skirt of her dress, lifting one leg over the bench then sat down, facing him with one leg on either side of his hips. Eager to feel his toned chest, she placed her hand there.

"Now What?", she questioned seductively. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. He lowered one arm to grab her ass and squeezed gently. She gasped slightly, feeling his hardness against her entrance. He seized her lips with his and kissed her roughly. Moving away from her lips, he continued his violation on her jaw, down her neck and onto her shoulder. She tilted her head back in pleasure as soft moans escaped her. Dane wanted to taste and touch every inch of her but he knew this wasn't the night. This night was meant to be just a tease, the first move of his cruel plan.

Unaware of his intensions, Leta was lost in a stance of pure pleasure and torture. Dane's arms were roaming all around her body. Dane pulled her dress down her shoulders and quickly removed her maroon bra, letting it fall between them. She felt exposed and she felt her cheeks burning when she saw that her nipples are hard. But she regained her confidence when she saw him biting his lips hungrily. He was pleased, not only at how full and perfectly round her breasts are, but also at the sight of her nipples, already hardened. He grinned, devilishly looking up at her as he lowered his head, taking one of her sensitive buds in his mouth. He maintained a tight grip on her waist and squeezed her other breast. He bit and sucked on her pink bud as she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

Leta was glad he held her so firmly in his arms, for she felt like she would crumble completely if he didn't hold onto her. Moaning shamelessly, she arched her back, forcing more of her breasts into his expert mouth. Looking up at the sky, she smiled at seeing just two stars now, winking at her ever so subtly. She closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of all the things he's doing to her tenderness. "Oh dear God", she sighed. She felt his lips curve into a smirk.

Then

Out of nowhere

He stopped.

Let go of her completely and stood up.

"Thanks for the jacket", he said taking it off and placing it around her shoulders.

"But...", she tried to talk, still panting.

Before anymore words could come from her, he left, walked into the quiet of the night, leaving her breathless and lost for words.

"Urghh", she groaned before covering her face and falling back onto the bench.


	5. Absent Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video: I Miss You by Adele (cover) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cORa0CuPXuY

Uhhhhh... the sweet aroma of bacon! Mmmm, is that pancake? Delicious. Wait. Bacon and pancake? URGH, Eva.

Leta stood straight up from the couch in frustration. "Can you make a normal breakfast for once?"

"You don't like my cooking? Good. More for me", Eva replied enthusiastically. Dancing around the kitchen to Lady Gaga, she is acting as if she didn't throw up on Clary and pass out in the middle of the street, then got carried onto a couch by Leta, who dropped her at least 3 times, just last night. Leta just can't fathom how its possible that Eva is never hung over. No matter how much she drank, how late she partied till, Eva is always the first one up. Despite her weird food combinations, she's a really good cook too.

"I did make you guys some scrambled eggs. And there's Nutella and maple syrup if you wanna have pancakes."

"Clary and Chris won't be up till lunch time, where's the scrambled eggs?"

Eva took a plate from the microwave and placed some bacon strips on it, handing it over to Leta with a fork. "Wash your mouth first."

Leta just shrugged and started digging into her breakfast.

"I've got work today, I won't be back till like 10." Eva stated, taking a plate for herself. She wrapped some bacon strips in a pancake and dipped it in soy sauce. "Urghh", Leta couldn't help but cringe.

"Dude you really don't have to work, my dad will be more than happy give you an allowance", Leta said with a mouth full.

"That would be cool, but if my dad finds out that I've been taking the easy path again, he might kick me out for real this time."

"Well then, we can come work with you too. We'll still get to hang out that way, and we can just give you our salaries and you wouldn't have to work as much."

Since failing two of her subjects last semester, Eva's father has cut back her allowance completely. Her father is only gonna pay her school fees. Since then, Eva has been absent from the group, working late hours to pay for her text books, school supplies, unnecessary clothes, etc.

"NO. Dad wants me to really feel this punishment. He can't know that I'm having fun working. I mean I love you guys, but you don't have to worry. I'll pull through this just fine."

"Ok, I gotta get going, I'm gonna be late," Eva hurried, stuffing the last of bacon and pancake roll in her mouth.

...

Since she just had breakfast, Leta's gonna have to wait 2 hours before she can workout. Eva's gone to work. Clary and Chris are still passed out in the living room. Leta hopped onto the couch, bored out of her mind. Her thoughts went to Eva.

Leta really hated Eva's dad. It's common knowledge Eva's dad cheats on his wife every chance he gets, and he prefers young girls. He never tried to hide it either, he brought his girls with him twice when he came to visit Eva in school. It's his fault she failed those subjects. Since his cheating started, Eva's been skipping school, drinking and doing drugs, just trying to forget about how much he hurt her mother.

Leta hated herself for not helping Eva out that semester. She was too focused on making prefect and getting top results. Of course she did Eva's homework and assignments but Leta knew that as her friend she should've done more. She should've been a listener when Eva needed one, she should've been her shoulder to cry on. She should've held her hand and told her that everything will be okay.

Closing her eyes, Leta felt tears dripping down her temple. She let out a sigh "what's done is done, all I can do is make sure she stays on track this semester, and when I get the chance, I'll give Mr. Shenner (Eva's dad) a good punch right through his face."

Leta decided to continue reading her book Jane Eyre while she waited, which is when the events of last night came flooding into her thought. "Oh shit". Leta literally froze, closing her eyes as the reality of what she allowed, just hit her like thunder. She let a stranger, a complete stranger do that to her. For all she knew, he could've been a psycho serial killer. She arched her back and moaned for him. She wished for more of him. "Jesus Christ", she leaned back on the sofa with her palms across her face.

Yes, it was stupid, but can she deny it? She loved it. She moaned because she couldn't hold back the waves of pleasure that ran through her body. She arched her back because she wanted more. She remembered the cold winter air, brushing her bare chest as he held her, so firmly and securely in his arms. She remembered how hungrily and eagerly he looked at her. She remembered how his tongue swirled around her..

"PIZZAAAA. I WANT PIZZA", Clary straight up screeched...


	6. Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video: Gold by Imagine Dragons - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XO2zJMYQsjQ

*Warning: Violence and noncon ahead

A leader can never show weakness, and respect doesn't come without fear. The moment a leader's forgiving side is shown, his orders will no longer be the follower's first priority.

The young woman made her way to the bar to fix the ordered drinks for her guests. Still in her green, silky nightgown and robe, she lifted her head from the bar to glance at the office room. Sitting on one side of the ebony wood desk was her brother, looking way too cocky and smirking widely. On the other side is the reason her peaceful slumber was disturbed, The Blades' second-in-command, Dane Matés. He seemed way too relaxed, with his feet on the desk. Leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed, the young woman detected, on further observation, that he was infact in deep thought.

"You really should consider sending some armed guys to pickup your delivery next time", the young woman's brother chuckled as she set two beers on the desk. She looked up and made eye contact with Dane. She couldn't make out the look he gave her, as it looked deathly and seductive at the same time. She brushed it off, averting her gaze to see the 15 or-so other men Dane has brought with him. They were all armed and looked way too comfortable in her brother's house.

"I don't need to Spain, knowing the delivery is for me should be enough for you to know not to touch it", Dane replied, his tone of voice and his glare, cold and straight.

Now it was Spain's turn to look too relaxed as he slumped back on his chair. He let out a mocking laugh and cupped the back of his head with his hands. "20 million Dane. That's all. I'll give you back your full delivery".

Dane could not fathom the stupidity of this man. Not only has he stolen from Dane, he has so generously exposed to him his weakness – his angelic little sister. Both the men smirked at each other, until Spain's smirk faded as he realised what was about to happen.

All of The Blades reached for and pulled out their guns in unison. Gunshots erupted through the quiet house as the young woman fell to her knees, her hands shooting up to cover her ears. A bullet pierced through Spain's hand, the one he tried to reach his own gun with. Within a second he was restrained and the shooting sounds came to a holt, with all 5 of Spain's men lying lifeless on the office floor. Punch after punch was thrown at Spain as Dane made his way to the terrified woman. He wrenched her up by her hair and tugged her to the office room.

"What's your name sweet girl?", his tone was kind though his eyes showed none of it.

"Seth. Please please don't hurt my brother. He made a mistake. Please forgive him. I beg you. Please", she shakily voiced out, her body still shuddering, tears pouring down her pleading eyes.

Dane's face changed into a sarcastically kind expression. With one hand still pulling her hair back, his other arm wrapped around her waist as he kissed her cheek. "Aren't you a precious little thing? What do you say Spain? You know, she really would be a good fuck. I'm sure we'd all like a turn," Dane kept his gaze on Spain as he lowered his hand toward her sex. Seth struggled, and pulled away his hand which earned her a slap by Dane.

"Where the fuck is it?"

"You son of a bitch. I swear if you touch her...", the back of a gun whacked against Spain's face before he could finish.

"Be smart Spain. I'm getting hard already, just seeing her like this", Dane said as he brought her hand down to cup his member. She tried to yank her hand away which earned her another slap. Dane tugged her hair, throwing her down to all fours. Dane got onto his knees and caressed her ass. Seth tried to crawl free from his touch, only to be yanked back from her hair again.

Spain looked around the room, his head already growing dizzy. He's already injured, there is no way he could fight back, its suicide. His eyes landed on his sister who was looking at him with an unsure gaze. How could he be so stupid to put her in this position? She is only 17, just yesterday she was exclaiming how eager she was to finish her final year in school. Spain closed his eyes as he remembered her dancing eyes and exuberant giggles as she showed him her graduation dress. She is quite the fine artist and planned on studying Creative Industries in university next year. She has a future, a future that now rests on Dane's hands. 

"Oi Darrel, get over here, you like blondes," Dane offered the helpless girl as the rest of The Blades wolf whistled and laughed.

"NO, stop, ok. Just don't touch her. Its in the first ferry leaving St Lucia," Spain yelled out, blood trickling down his face from a wound on his forehead.

"Next time show us your whores, not your sister," Dane chuckled out and reached for his phone. He texted the intel to Club.

"My guys are gonna check that ferry. We're gonna be here until I hear back from them".

...

About an hour passed before Dane received the confirmation.

With the brother and sister tied to either side of the desk, Dane considered his options. He's got what he wanted. He can just let them be and forget about this.

Forgiving and leaving, a mistake of this magnitude, unpunished, can be detrimental to his gang's reputation. Years and years of work, tears and bloodshed went into creating the respect and fear his gang commands. Is he really going to risk losing that, to take mercy on this imprudent man and his sister?

Dane stopped arguing and reached for his gun, pulled it out and pointed it directly at Spain.

"Man, I didn't lie, its in the ferry,", Spain hurriedly said with a panicked voice.

"Yeah it was in the ferry, so you're no longer of use to me," Dane didn't blink once, but tightened the grip on his gun in sure resolution.

The gunshot somehow sounded louder than the ones before. As its sound died down, Spain's lifeless body slumped as his head fell to his chest. All that could be heard were Seth's screams and her hyperventilating before she passed out from shock.

"Darrel, take out your phone. Shoot a video of all the bodies. Boys, have your fun with her and get it all on tape. Remember to kill her afterwards, I don't want a vengeful sister situation. Send the videos out to all the other gangs. That should remind them not to meddle in our business." The lack of emotion in his voice was astonishing.


End file.
